Double Identity
by ZivaCullen623
Summary: Bella used to be girly untill her brother and her mother die. She is now back in Forks dealing with used to be best friends Alice and Rosalie, new neighboors, and how her Double I dentity will be secret for not much longer story better then summary
1. Reasons

**OMG this is my second story and I got 0 reviews on my last one! Don't do this to me again{Okay my last story SUCKED but this one dosen't!} I am listening to Edward Cullen's warning to Jacob Black right now search on youtube HILARIOUS**

Disclaimer-

Me- OH NO the cullens are mad at me RUN

Edward- Say it say it out loud

Me-Gay{from twilight spoof on youtube}

Jasper- We get it a LOT

Rosalie- Listen Lady say it or else

Me- I don't own twilight no the truth IT BURNS

{Alice enters}

Alice- Whose this

Me- a person who doesn't own twilight {sigh}

Alice or….A N EW SHOPPING PARTNER

Me- I have a 100 dollar girt certificate to the mall

Alice- COME ON

Bella- Poor girl

Alice- I heared that!! And your next

Bella- NOOOO I am gansta don't hurt me

Emmett- COOKIES!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Reasons**

Bpov

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I have deep chocolate brown eyes and ugly straight wiry brown hair that goes a little past my

shoulders. I am plain. Not many people saw my hair anyway, it was always under a sweater hood, stuffed into a hat, or up in a ponytail. Today I

was wearing baggy jeans (okay they were guys) An, If you reading this t-shirt your about to be hit, with a Mafia Sweat shirt. My hair was stuffed

into a hat under the hood. I was sitting on a park bench flipping through my scrapbook. I stooped at a picture of me and my mom Renee at this

same exact park. I was in line for the carousel. I was wearing a pink dress and pink shoes. I was five years old. I remembered that day well.

"Momma I want the pink one." My mom laughed "okay darling." Right then I looked up at the carousel and sighed. In line was a little girl with a

pink dress and pink shoes. I was near enough to hear her say 'Momma I want the pink one." With that I got up wiped a tear from my eye and

walked. I came here to be alone. It was far enough for me to be alone but close enough for my truck. When I was 12 years old my family {me my

mom, little brother James, Older brother Seth, and dad} moved to Phoenix, Arizona to try it out for a year. But I was smart I had known mommy

and James were sick. That year Renee and my brother James died. Before they died I was a girly girl. Pink and ruffles galore. When we moved

back to Fork right before my 13th birthday I changed to a Tom boy. I had learned to skate board surf board and everything. Of course I could do

fancy tricks but couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping. Everything pink or girly was thrown out. Before I had moved away my two best

friends had been Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. When I got back I stayed clear of them. While I was gone they had become the classic popular ice

princesses and I didn't belong with them. My new best friend was Jacob Black. He had become like a brother to me. He helped me through

everything.

**Okay the first chapter is short but the second is LOOOOONG i already have the second chapter written i just need to post. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Dude your no Dude

**Chapter 2**

**Dude You're a Girl**

Bpov

As I got home Charlie was in the living room watching the game, typical. "Bella put on something nice the new neighbors are coming to meet us, there are three boys." "Okay dad." I went upstairs and instead of changing grabbed my skateboard. "Bells there coming soon." "I'll stay in the driveway dad." With that I was out the door. I was doing a serious of jumps and ticks on my skateboard. "Dude, nice." I turned around in front of me were three guys. One had blond wavy hair and striking blue eyes. He reminded me of Rose, no you are not thinking of them. The next one had brown hair and dark brown eyes, he also had major muscles and when I say major I mean MAJOR!!!! He was bouncing up and down with anticipation. The same way Alice did, Alice. The last one was gorgeous. He had bronze hair tousled and deep emerald eyes. "Hi my name is Jasper." "Emmett:" "Edward." I sighed took of the hood and hat and let my hair fall down. "Bella." "Dude YOU'RE A GIRL" "Yes Emmett I know." I said this really slowly drawing out every syllable. He pouted, exactly the way… Alice does. With that I got a txt from Jake,

**Going surfing u coming?**

I sighed, and then I got an idea. "Hey guys, do you surfboard." "Hell yeah." Emmett. "Well I am going with a friend and am wondering if you guys want to come." "Sure." "Thanks Jasper, go change and get your boards and meet me here in 5 minutes." I ran up to my room threw on a pair of swim shorts and an old t-shirt grabbed my board and raced downstairs. "Dad I am going surfing with Jake, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. "Okay." When I got down it took two more minutes for the guys to show up. "I thought guys were supposed to take longer to get dressed then girls." "Ahh but your no normal girls now are you." As he said that I looked up into those deep emerald eyes until I heard them. "How long do you think they can keep this up?" "JAKE!!!" I screamed in outrage then hit him. "Hey." "Come on we need to get going the waves don't wait." We laughed and talked on our way to the beach. Then I saw them, joy. "Hey Alice, Rosalie." I sent Jake death glares for that one. He smirked. "Well I am going to hit the waves while you ladies chat. Good day to you." With that I grabbed my board and rushed into the ocean.

**Epov**

I looked up as Bella ran towards the ocean. "What is her problem with these two?" I looked up to see one tall blonde hair and blue eyes, the other one was short with black spiky hair and also had blue eyes. "They were best friends before Bella's mom died I called them over to annoy Bells and because those two were checking her out." Ahh I now saw my wide mouthed brothers. "Bells was 12 when Renee died James died the same year. They were living in Arizona for their health; no one thought they were coming back." "Who's James?" "He was Bella's little brother." I was about to answer but rightthen those two girls came over. "What do you want Jacob." Definitely your classic ice princess. Then they noticed Jasper and Emmett. The short one skipped over to Jazz and the blonde walked over to Emmett. "Hi I'm Alice and this is my friend Rosalie. Did you guys just move here?" I rolled my eyes. "While I am going to hit the waves while you, ladies chat." "Dude, that's what Bella said." "Oh so you guys already know_ Bella_." Her voice hissed Bella's name. "Jake are you coming?" "Sure man." With that we paddled over to Bella and rode the waves.

**Jpov**

Alice is so gorgeous. I love her bubbly attitude. SHE WILL BE MINE!!!!!!! MWAH, MWAH, MWAH!!!!!!!!!! I have been spending WAY too much time with Emmett.

**Empov**

Rosalie is HOT. But what would a girl like her want with a guy like me? Happy thoughts Emmett……… COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Apov**

Jasper is so cute. I already know that Edward likes Bella! I always wished that the three of us had stayed friends. Rose may act differently but I KNOW that she does. NEVER bet against Alice. You will LOSE, trust me.

**Rpov**

I sighed as I tried to insert venom when I said Bella's name. I miss her like crazy! I keep on flashing back to when we were eleven painting each other's toenails. Sigh.

Bpov

_I had just gotten out of the ocean. Ten minutes after I had gotten in Edward and Jake joined me. Twenty minutes later Jake had gotten out saying that he had places to go and places to be. Of course to make a proper exit he had to knock us off our boards scream HASTA LA VISTA BABY and run off screaming. Now, there is my best friend. "Is Jake always that crazy?" "Yeah he is a real riot. Do you want to go back? My toes are so pruned." "Okay." When we got back Jake was grinning like a mad man. Right next to him was Emmett and Jasper talking to them. {Alice/Rosalie} Oh who am I kidding I miss them like crazy!!!!!!!! Oh well, what's done is done. "Bella guess who's behind me." I suddenly smelled something and I knew who it was. "SETH!!!!!!!" "Aww {pouts} what gave me away."I ignored his comment and ran up to give him a bone crushing hug. I barely heard Edward and Jake. "Boyfriend?" "No, brother." "Oh." Then Edward blushed. "Bella we are going shopping!!!!" even after 4 years I recognized the shopping craze, soprano, pixie voice. "NOOOO PIXIE SHOOPING!!! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG" I smiled as I used Alice's nickname. "HA for a second I thought you were serious, remember, no one bets against Alice." "Besides Bella were all going except for Seth who will be hanging and bonding with your dad. "SHUT UP EMMETT." "Well then." "Okay it's settled, were going." I was suddenly being dragged by Alice to her car. When we got to the mall we didn't head over to the guys who were over by Dicks instead we headed for the nearest Bloomingdales."Alice, why aren't we heading over there?" "Were going to meet them later. Right now we are buying you girly clothes and recreate you! She said this at lightning speed but I understood her." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." By the time we were done I had been in Bloomingdales for five, E***n hours! Alice threw clothes over the dressing room door. I took one look at the shirt and started to freak out. "Alice there is NO FREAKIN WAY I am wearing that shirt it is offensive to my culture!" "How?" She said with a smug smile on her face." The skirt was light pink with glittery blue writing that said Skater Girl. "Because, girls wear these for their skater boyfriends. They want them to think that they are as, quote unquote gangsta as them. But really they are showing the opposite because if you're a skater your shirt doesn't need to say it. People just know." That wiped the grin off her face. "Oh, we will pick something different." Then I noticed that they were wearing the same shirt in different colors. Whoops. The next outfit she threw over was even more ridiculous but I didn't argue. It was a light gold. The dress went down to a little higher then my knees. The top was fitted and the bottom puffed out but then became tight again at the end, there was a silver heart belt, and worse of all it was spaghetti straps. Then I saw the shoes aka DEATH TRAPS!!!! "Alice I am still clumsy." No answer. I sighed as I put them on. They were wedges with straps that crisscrossed up my legs like ballet shoes. They were bronzed. As I came out Alice squealed. "You look great Bells." It wasn't Alice… but Rosalie, I smiled. "Welcome back bellsie." "You to Rosie." We hugged. "Alie get you but in here." They had curled my hair and run their fingers through it so it went wavy down my back. They had put on bronze eye shadow, lip-gloss, mascara, and had sparkled my face. The image that I had been creating for four years melted away. Instead there was my past life creeping up on me. I had to decide, or did I? With that me Rosalie, and Alice headed over to the food court. I hid behind them. Okay Rosalie, I am sorry but Alice is way too short for her own good. "OH MY GOD" All I could hear was Jake for the first couple seconds then Emmett and Jasper. "Bella is that really you." "You look…different."Great I had known them for little more than seven hours and they think they knew everything about me. Not even Alice and Rosalie did and I had known them since before I was gone. I couldn't look at Edward. Then Seth arrived. "Bella?" With that I slipped off my shoes and started to run and run. I heard Seth chasing me. I didn't stop until I got to the fountain where me, mom and James would throw pennies and make wishes. I didn't work, for over a month I had come here wishing for mommy and James to get better, IT DIDN'T WORK. With that I started to sob. I heard Seth behind me and managed to choke out. "I have a competition on Friday, not skate-boarding, dancing. I want you to bring everyone here and Charlie. They need to know who I am. Say that I have a friend in it but I have to miss the first day but I want them there to cheer her on. I will be number 12. Will hide my face until the last number, and you will tell NOBODY that it is me. Understand." "I will Bells. I have a question, why did you come to this fountain." "When you were at school mom would take me and James to this fountain and we would make wishes. When mom and James got sick I would come here every day to wish for them to get better but they didn't." I started sobbing again. "I will keep your secrets Bella I promise."_


	3. Preperation

Disclaimer-

Jacob- Rosalie I bet you haven't heard this one before

(Cricket Cricket)

Jacob- How do you make a blonde drown; you tape a mirror to the bottom of a pool

Me- I find that offensive, both Rosalie, Jasper and I are blonde, good. Oh FYI I can make you die in this story

Rosalie- Tell him girlfriend

Bella- since when are you gangsta I AM SUPPOSED TO BE GANGSTA!!

Jacob- oh right

Bella- anyway why are they about blondes and not brunettes

Alice- Oh God

Edward- You wouldn't

Jasper- He is so MWAH evil and MWAH giddy can't stop MWAH

Emmett- COOKIES!!!!

All- SHUT UP

Jacob- okay bells here is one for you, why dumb blonde jokes are so short

Alice- and there he goes

Jacob- So brunettes can understand them

Edward-(Chases Jacob)

Jasper- MWAH MWAH

Alice- I am blackm….. I mean taking the new girl, Rosalie, and Bella Shopping

Emmett- (Shifts in seat)

Me- I still don't own twilighttttt (pulled away by Alice)

Emmett- I am ALONE happy place Emmett ……. COOKIES

Jasper- MWAH

Emmett- I am not the random one

All-Yes you are

Emmett- (Pouts)

**Chapter Three**

**Competition**

**Bpov**

Today was June 19nd. Three days until the competition an four until my b-day. {I know, that's not her actual b-day but whatever} Right after the

mall incident I had grabbed my skateboard from Alice's car and went home. Raced upstairs before Charlie could see me. I had taken the longest

shower ever to wash everything off. While I was in the shower Alice had come over and put the stuff she bought for me in my room. She probably

ended up putting it away to. When I got out of the shower I got dressed in guy jeans and an **I'm Gangsta SO DEAL** t-shirt. When I came out

there was a package on my bed. When I opened it I squealed. Wow six hours with Alice and I am already squealing. Inside were my outfits for

the competition. I would be dancing to one song the first day then the judges would choose six out of twelve people to continue. The category for

the first day was hip-hop. I would be dancing to Outside Looking In. (by Jordan Pruitt in real life) I had written all three of my songs myself. If I

got through to the second round I would dance to two more songs on my own then a group song. The group would rehearse in between the

days. The two other categories were ballet and miscellaneous. I had written two other songs called Best Day and Change. (Both by the most

awesome singer ever Taylor Swift.) For the first dance I would be wearing Skinny jeans, and a large hoodie. I would conceal my face until the last

round to hide my identity, I was contestant number twelve. I wanted everyone to be surprised, of course Seth already knew but Charlie Rosalie

and Alice would find out in the second song. My outfit for the second song was a purple miniskirt; I had a purple leotard under a sweater. My hair

would be up in a hat with the sweater hood over my head. My final costume was amazing. It had tight black leather pants, a gold miniature dress

that ended mid thigh, at the top was a V neck, and it was tight. Before I reveled my identity I would have a zipp sweatshirt with a hood on.

Luckily all contestants were called by numbers. I quickly left the house and got into my truck. I walked into the studious carrying my costumes.

"Back again Bella?" "Yeah it's in three days and I finally got my costumes." "The private studio is open." "Thanks Jenna." I quickly changed into my

first outfit and put my song in. I did it through ten times and did the same for the others. The prize for the competition was 100,000 dollars. I

needed that added to my college fund. Before I knew it I was heading out to Houston, Texas for the competition. Tomorrow they would come. I

thought back on my life and realized my double identity was catching up. It was about time.

Disclaimer-

Me- Jacob me Jasper, and Rosalie are settling this once and for all. All of us will take this quiz and whoever scores a dumb blonde we are allowed

to joke around even if they aren't blonde. It is pulled out on all of your laptops, ready goooooo.

Everyone's screen names:

Pixiequeen108- Alice

COOKIES-(who else) Emmett

Blonde-beautiful- Rosalie

Alicegal623-ME!!!!!

Mutt hater- Edwardo

Pixieking801- Jasper

Gangsta and u know u 3 me- Bella

TEAMJACB- Jacob

Results

Pixiequeen108- Furthest thing from dumb blonde

Blonde-Beautiful- Smart but still loves to party

Alicegal623- You is a MAJORLY smart Drama Geek

Mutt hater- Only explanation for a score this high, you read minds

Pixieking801- Smart and knows others feelings

Gangsta and u know u 3 me- Smart and hot call me

COOKIES- Cookie obsessive but not a dumb blonde

TEAMJACOB- Dumber than a dumb blonde

TEAMJACOB- crap

Me- I don't own twilight peace out dawg

Gangsta and u know u 3 me- I SAY DAWG dawg

TEAMJACOB- I am a dog

All- SHUT UP


	4. Competiton Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Competition 1**

Epov

When Seth told us where we were going I flipped out, I have better ways to spend my weekend. Bella on the other hand would miss the first day

and be late to the second. IT WAS HER FRIEND. Whatever the show is about to start. The first girl was a very slutty looking girl who was number

1, next slutty numero 2, next slutty number 3. THEY ALL STARED AT ME THROUGHT THEIR SONGS! The fourth person was a timid and shy girl that

apparently went to our school. Then there was 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. They didn't tell us any name which was annoying. Then number 12 was

up. "Bella's friend." I heard Seth whisper.

**Bpov**

I heared my music and started to dance. I did my breakdancing moves, flips, and stunts. The whole time I concentrated on what the song meant

to me. Oh yeah I had to sing while dancing. Extra, oxygen. I was the only girl there without a coach.

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me

**(it refers to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett and how they juged her)**  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game

**(how I tried to be what they thought)**  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them

**(What they said at the mall)**  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

**(how I had to bring them here to show them me)**

Chorus  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd

**(To Alice/Rosalie after my mom and Brother died)  
**You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

**(How they abandoned me)**

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye

**(concerning the guys especially Edward)**  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

**(how they judged)**

_[Chorus:]_  
Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

**(concerning my other identity trying to burst free and how abandoned I feel by everyone)**_[Chorus (x2):]_  
I started to cry. "ALL CONTESTANTS OUT ON STAGE." I didn't feel my legs move. "And the six contestants moving on to tomorrow are numbers 4,6,7,9,11, and 12." Both me and Angela hugged each other we were roommates at the hotel, we were….friends. "YEAH NUMBER 12!!!!!!!!!" Oh Emmett.

Disclamer- I…. don't…. own….twi…ligh….t slow enough for you?

Emmett- COOKIES


	5. Competiton part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Competition 2**

Bpov

I had stayed up really late with the rest of the contestants working on the group dance. Finally it was time for day two to begin. It started the

same as yesterday, each girl dropped their stuff at their appointed vanity and had their coaches and moms apply their make-up and do their hair.

I don't have a coach or a mom. I felt tears in my eyes as I watched Angela talk to her mom. I got dressed, stuffed my hair in a hat and did my

makeup. I put only blush and mascara for the lights. Every other girl went. It was my turn. During my dance their would be a video of my childhood

playing in back. Rosalie, Charlie, and Alice would find out. I did the same thing as before. As I twirled, and leaped I listened to the message, my

message. I looked at the four who knew and twirled.

I'm five years old

It's getting cold

I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now -- the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home

(video shows me at a Halloween fair.)

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

(Shows me coloring outside with the pretty leaves)

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean

(from after we moved back to Forks and Alice/Rosalie are different shows shot of younger Ali and Rose)

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away

(Shows me and Dad shopping)

And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school

(Shows me avoiding Ali/Rose)  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

(Me watching football with dad)

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

(shot of Charlie holding James)

I grew up in a pretty house

(shot of Arizona house)  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

(shows video)

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

(snow white and dwarves)

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today

(shot of me and dad)

I smiled when I finished. I looked up and noticed Alice missing. I smiled. As soon as I got backstage I was bombarded by Alice. "Bella I am

guessing that you don't have a coach and I know your mom isn't here so." "Yes Alice you can do my hair and make-up. I showed her the outfit.

"Oh my god it is gorgeous did you pick it out." "I designed it." By the time she had finished it was my turn. She had made my hair full and wavy,

for make-up she had but gold eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, blush, and sparkles. This song didn't really have a meaning so I concentrated on the

way my body twisted. I grabbed my skate board and rushed on stage doing tricks.

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
Chorus  
Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah

(pushes skateboard backstage)

So we've been outnumbered

(Unzips sweater)  
Raided and now cornered  
it's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair

(Sweater off head down)  
We're getting stronger now

(head up)  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger

(goes on tiptoes)  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this

(walks to left)  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this

(Drops to knees)

Tonight we stand,

(Slaps thighs)

Get off our knees

(Jumps off knees)  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives

(kick air and spin down)  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

(rises slowly)

It was the night things changed

(bunch of hand motions)  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up

(Hands up head back)  
Cause we never gave in  
and we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah

(on knees)

"All contestants on stage. Third place goes to miss Angela Weber, second goes to Miss Caroline Wale. And first place with the prize of 100,000

dollars goes to BELLA SWAN!" "BELLA YOU ROCK MORE THEN COOKIES" "SHUT UP EMMETT." "NO THE PIXIE'S WRATH." "you guys are causing a

scene." I sighed "THOSE ARE MY IDIOT FRIEnds." "YEAH BELLA." What the heck "I'M GANGSTA AND YOU LOVE ME!!!!" With that we went

backstage to get ready for our group number. It was to White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. (To long of a chapter to post these lyrics.)

Disclamer- I don't own twilight…….COOKIES

Chapter 6


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6

Secrets

Rpov

"So when are we going to tell them." We were at the hotel in Houston, Texas, my hometown. We were here for a dance competition. Everyone

else had gone out to eat except for me and my twin, Jasper. "I think we should wait until we get back to Forks." I was shocked; Jasper was

never one to plan anything. "I grew up Rosalie." My face must have betrayed me. "You know that Caroline is in the competition right."

"What!!!!!!" What the F**K no one tells me anything. Our younger sister had refused to chose Whitlock or Hale as her last name so she combined

them to make Wale. When they announced her name everyone but Emmett would be suspicious. We needed to tell them soon. "We are back!!"

"How about we let Caroline tell them?" Jasper had a scared look on his face. "Nice plan dear brother, nice plan." So it was decided, Caroline

better not screw this up. "We have Chinese food?" Alice made it sound like a question. With that Jasper shot out of the room and I slowly

followed. That boy always had loved his Chinese food.

**i can't seem to figure out how to post new chapters so i am going to just add on to the first one each time i update!**


	7. Facing the Truth

Disclamer- I own Twilight (Serious face) HA HA HA good one I know right I don't own twilight or …

E-COOKIES

**Chapter 7**

**Facing the truth**

Bpov

I had just entered the crowd and was attacked by Emmett. "BELLA YOU WERE SO GANGSTA AND COOKIELISCOUS." "Thanks Emmett." "BELLA how dare you write about us…. I'm so sorry." "Okay Rose, WAY too many emotions." "Hey Bella." "Edward I can explain." "Bella, I think I lo…" "JASPER HALE WHITLOCK ROSALIE WHITLOCK HALE GETS YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT." She had a Southern accent just like Jasper. "Hey Caroline." "When did you two meet up I thought you were adopted separately!!" "We were Jazz here just moved to my town." "Wait just a minute! Rose, Jasper, Whitlock, Hale, Wale." She had a confused look on her face. "OMG YOU GUYS ARE TWINS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "Calm Alice, air." "Don't ruin this for me Bella." "Wait Rosalie, why don't you have an accent like Jasper?" "Whatcha talking bout y'all." "And there is my sister." "I hide it around you guys and it's not conscious anymore." "LAT TEAM BACK TO THE HOTEL LOOSES AND THE OTHER TEAM DECIDES PUNISHMENT. Team one is Alice and Rosalie, Team two Edward and Japer, Team three Emmett, Bella, and Caroline. GO" I laughed just like Alice to randomly do this. We were the first back because we rode on Caroline's three person motorcycle. Next was Alice and Rosalie, Last were Edward and Jasper. "Okay you guys we have decided your fate." I sighed. "Cut the drama Alice you are being forced to run through the hotel singing Barbie Girl while only wearing bedazzled Speedos." "WHAT." "There's more Jasper yours will say UNION on the butt and Edwards will have his number and he is not allowed to change it for two weeks." "WHAT." "Quite being so, simultaneous." After they were done Edward had twenty seven new messages. "I have another game we will be playing Have you Ever. When it's your turn you say something that you have or have never done and if it's not your turn and they have done it they need to tell When we're and why, and you have to eat dry Ramon" "Why Ramon." "It is the only food here." "Bella you can start." What to do, what to do? "I have never seen anyone in this room naked." Rosalie, Jasper, and Caroline each took a noodle. "Okay spill." "Well when we were younger we kind of showered together and...." "TMI." "Emmett I was five." "Yeah Jasper, sure you were." We continued like that for the rest of the night. I finally belonged. My identities were at ease, for now.


	8. Summer

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was on vacation for two weeks then hung out with my cousin. School starts on Monday so I am making the most of what's left of summer. When school starts I won't be able to update every day, only on weekends if I'm lucky. During the week I will write chapters in m y notebooks type then post. **

Disclamer- Me-please sir may I have some more

Confused teacher- of what

Me- TIME TO READ TWILOIGHT AND FANFICTION DUMB ***

Alice- Hi]

Me- OH MY GOD (faints)

20 minutes later

Me- Were am I

Bella- we have questions for you

Edward- Favorite book

Me- twilight

Emmett- favorite movie

Me- Twilight

Rosalie- prettiest twilight character

Me- you

Jasper- favorite character

Me- Alice

Alice- you don't own

Me- twilight

I had two days until school, two days of freedom. Yesterday was spent shopping with Alice and Rose. Last night was our sleepover. It was filled with truth or dare, I have never, gossiping, and nail painting. I swear it was going to take about half an hour to get all of this, gunk of my nails. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WAKE YOUR BUTTOCK UP NOW." "Alice." "Bella what is this that I hear." "What." "You are hanging out with the guys instead of us today." "WHAT Bella tell me this isn't true." "Come on guys. I hung out with you a lot I am hanging with them and I have something, personal to do on Sunday." "Bellsie we are making up for three years of los time here. You get to hang out with them at school well we, sniffle, have to pretend to hate you." "Guys during the school year Friday night, Saturday and Saturday night are yours." "What about Sunday." "Yeah what Rose said!" "I have something personal to do." They shot me there death glares. "No not the eyes THEY BURN." They didn't say anything. "fine, on Sundays I go to James and Renee's graves then I go to the fountain and to top of the day I go to the park were Renee used to take me. Got to run." I took advantage of their momentary disability to get the hell out of there. I spent the next half an hour getting gunk of my nails, but on a hoodi and baggy pants then took off." "Bellsies you made it!" "Hey Em, Jasper." "Bella." "EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN." Really what is up with the full names at top volume today? "DID YOU DO THIS TO ME." "I have no idea what you are talking about brother dearest." Edward came down his hair was pink and was stringy with egg and his whole entire body as tie-dye. To top it off he only had a towel on, a very small towel." "Eddie make yourself decent we have company." He looked at me his eyes widened, I waved."B-B-Bella." With that he raced upstairs." "So, what's on the agenda, Emmett?" "Skateboarding, then surfing, arcade, then lunch. After we will prank call innocent civilians, order pizza and have a scary movie marathon until 12am." "Let me check with Charlie." He was speed dial one and on the first ring picked up the phone. "Hey Bella." "Hi dad, I was wondering can I stay at the Cullen's until twelve." "Sure Bella." "Thanks dad." I hung up. When I looked up, Emmett was right, there. I was so having nightmares tonight. "So…" "Charlie's cool." "awesome….JASPER WE DON'T NEED THE ROPE." I hadn't realized he had left, ust as soon he repapered. "Awww I wanted to tie Bella up." "Can it Blondie, I woke up to Alice today, don't mess with me." A look of pure horror spread across his face." Okay then, Edwardo over there might not be done scrubbing until about lunch so let's go." We skateboard and surfed until we couldn't any longer and trudged back to the Cullen's house half dead."Guys, why did you leave without me?" "Can it Edwardo." "Ha Eddie you got served." "You to, Blondie." "Ha-ha." "Can it Emelia." That shut them all up. "So where is this arcade?" "Right over here." "YOU DUDES HAVE AN ARCADE IN YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yep." After hours of blasting Aliens and winning Dance Dance Revolution, we were done. "Okay who wants to start the prank calling?" "I will go first because no one is braver then the most awesome being ever EMMETT." "You guys I don't think we should prank call." "Why." "Well it's already six and I need to be home by twelve and…." "I'll order pizza." "I'll get the popcorn." "I'll grab blankets, Bella the movies are in order just pop the first one in." "Okay Edwardo boy but I call the couch." "Ugh you always beat me to it." I looked around, my life was together again. Hanging out, watching scary movies. All that was left was getting Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie together. The tape was flimsy, but it stuck.

**Yeah, Yeah I know, cheesy. The drama comes later. Review until I find out how to post a poll on who you think should pretend to be Bella's friend then break her and Edwardo up. Jessica, or Tanya. Right now I am leaning towards Tanya but it could go any way. I will update Separated soon but I needed to get this story flowing more. Don't worry this story will be getting MUCH more dramatic soon, wait, be patient young grasshoppers. COOKIES **


	9. First day of School

Disclaimer- I don't know if it will show up on FanFiction but I am writing my disclaimer in purple. Sorry for not updating in forever, my computer got a virus and I already got two projects assigned on the first wek of school!!!! I am to tired to come up with a good disclaimer so I don't own Twilight, yep that's it.

BPOV

"BELLA." It was the first day of school and when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a very hyper Alice. "NO IT BURNS." "Suck it up and get dressed." I looked at the clothes Alice had thrown at me. Black skinny, skinny jeans, a Vampire t-shirt long I checked the label, it was a guys shirt. "Thanks for not going overboard Ali." "What the hell are you doing talking to me Swan." "Same to you, Brandon." We burst out laughing. I took my shower and got dressed. Alice glared the Slice glare until I let her blow dry my hair. "Perfect." Suddenly Alice overtook me in a hug. I'm, going to miss you Bellsie." Me to Ali.' "Good bye cruel world." With that I watched Alice jump out the window. "Alice there is an invention called, the door." "Good to know Swan." With that I grabbed a pop-tart and drove to school. "Yo, Bella." "Hey Em." Suddenly the wind got knocked out of me. "Can't, breathe." "Sorry." "Hi Jasper, Edward.""Bella." We looked at each other for a moment then Emmett decided to do a dog pile on me. "Can't breathe, again." As I got up I found myself staring into Edwards emerald green eyes and couldn't help myself. I kissed him."I love you Bella." "I love you Edward

I jumped out of Bella's window executing one of my usual dramatic Exits. "Goodbye cruel world." "Alice there is an invention called, the door." I laughed then scowled, "Nice to know, Swan." As I got into the car to pick up Rose back at the house my favorite song came on. As I pulled into the drive way I was singing Love Game by Lady Gaga at the top of my lungs. Suddenly Rose joined me, "LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS GAME IS SICK, I WANT TO TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK." Me and Rose were laughing as we got out of the car, adjusted our sunglasses, closed the car door, slung our bags over our shoulders, and sipped our strawberries and cream from Starbucks. It felt good to be back in my kingdom. "HEY BELLA." I looked up in time to see the guy's dog pilling Bella and rolled my eyes. As Edward helped her up, they looked into each others, eyes and kissed. Rosalie and I shared a look as we walked towards school being joined by Victoria, Charlotte, Angela, and Renessme. "Swan." Rosalie and I said in unison. "Hale, Brandon." With that I walked towards biology thinking about Bella.


	10. Sleepover

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a hectic schedule. Monday more than three hours worth of Homework Tuesday had to walk to my cousin's house because my mom was in NYC for the night. NO COMPUTER!! Wednesday Hebrew school then play practice till 10. Thursday Computer wasn't working. Friday, Saturday, and now Sunday Rosh Hashanah. So enjoy**

APOV

IT WORKED IT WORKED IT FUCKING WORKED. I am officially an evil genius. Thank you, thank you very much. Bella and Edward are FINALLY together. It has been five days since their first kiss (including Monday, the day it happened) and it's finally Friday, me and Rosalie's day with Bella. As soon as Bella got to my house I attacked her. "Tell me; tell me, TELL ME EVERYTHING." "Calm Alice, breath, in, and out." "THIS NO TIME TO BREATE, I NEED DETAILS WOMEN." "Fine, we had our first date yesterday." "WHAT." "Alice let her finish." "Sorry, Bella….. CONTINUE NOW." "He took me to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. La Bella Italian." "AWWWW." Rosalie and I said in unison. "What now?" "Bella, really?" She looked at us blankly." "WOW. La **BELLA** Italian. Think it through." "OH MY GOD, the restaurant had my name in it." "Very good Bella, gold star." "Shut up Rosalie." "ENOUGH!!! We have things to do." Bella looked at us skeptically. "Like what." Me and Rosalie looked at each other, smiled and said "you'll see." In, unison. "NOO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE." She started running away, but being Bella of course, she tripped. We dragged her upstairs."Fine, you win." "Thanks for letting us know. Now, first were doing, nails, the Bella Barbie, ordering pizza." I saw the hopeful look on her face and added, "And no pepperoni!!!!" She frowned. "Then NCIS as far as we can go through seasons 1-7, then we will be giving you a new makeover, a whole new look, then we will watch the rest of NCIS because he season premier is next Friday." "Alice. What are you going to do during the second makeover?" "You'll see Bella." She gulped and I laughed. "Bella, were giving you a surprise makeover, then we will discuss what your being for Halloween. Now I am putting a blindfold on." I put it on and laughed at her face. I took one black nail polish, Rose took the other, and we went to work. When we were done, Bella's fingers and toes were painted a dark black. She had on a pair of tight skinny jeans, and a Beatles graphic tee. She looked down and squealed, that's right I made Bella Swan the tomboy squeal. Rosalie started to laugh. I looked up and with a straight face said "Be afraid, be very afraid, I'm coming for YOU next." With that me and Bella chased her around the house until 9:15, when my stomach grumbled. I stooped in my tracks and gave my eyes a glazed look. "It's time." I said it in the most serious tone and they looked at me with horror evident on their faces. "FOR PIZZA." I screamed in my Alice manner. Ten minutes later, we were sitting on the floor in my room eating white pizza, me and Rosalie's favorite. Bella picked at hers then turned to us. "Where's the sauce." Me and Rosalie laughed and explained that white pizza didn't have sauce. "Ridiculous, pizza without sauce. What has the world come to?" Rosalie and I laughed, at three in the morning right before the episode where Kate dies. (Sorry for the NCIS spoiler, but really that happened like three seasons ago YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCHED IT BY NOW) "Hey, I was watching that." God Bella was so grumpy when she was tied. Rosalie pushed her down and she fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow. Cliché, I know. The next morning we woke up at twelve and watched the rest of NCIS. It felt good it just being the three of us, I felt whole. Yeah, Yeah, I know it's cheesy. "_Alice, Alice, tomorrow is the day when everything changes." _"Not funny you guys. I looked down and both Rosalie and Bella had their eyes close. _"Alice you know what I am, now close your eyes. I'm BACK." _

**CLIFF HANGER. Review peoples and MAYBE the next chapter will come really soon :=) ;} HA HA HA HA I feel so, EVIL. Thanks to all the people who review and save me as a favorite it really means a lot to me. PEACE.**


	11. Visions, Stalkers, and Graveyards

**I am SO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At first I was away for the weekend. Then my computer got a virus, THEN I was banned from free writing**

** AND FanFiction. I still kind of am but my parents are out, so yeah. I am SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to try and post a poll. Do you **

**think that is should post another story? Just to warn you, new chapters might come slower. But probably faster than this. **

APOV

NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!! Not again, I'm just a kid why me. _Oh stop complaining. I'm giving you a choice this time, whoop de do for you. It's Bella or me. If _

_she leaves, I leave. If she stays I stay. If she leaves, I leave. _I choose Bella. _If she leaves again, I'm. Not. Do you want to know the reason I'm here. _

_Who am I kidding, of course you do. "Carlisle, where have you been?" "There I no time, there coming for me." "Who?" "That's unimportant, get the kids _

_including Rosalie, and Alice." _What about Bella? _"Listen all of you. I'm a vampire. I need to know if you will change too. If not I need to leave you, _

_forever." "I'll do it." "Me too.""I'm in." "If Emmett's in, I am." "Alice?" "I'm in_." _"Then me to."_ _"Good, I will leave with Edward and Esme, and then come _

_back for Rosalie, and Emmett. Then I will get Alice and Jasper. Everyone understands, good. Let's prepare." "This one's because of you Bella." _Why me,

why us. Everything happens to me. I need to escape. I need to get rid of, it. _Face it you're stuck with me._ I looked at the clock, 11:00. I gently cried

myself to sleep.

JPOV

I woke up startled, "Alice!!" I felt annoyance and realized that I had woken up Edward and Emmett. I didn't know, what it was, but it was like I

felt Alice, like she needed my help. I shook it off. She's with Rosalie and Bella, two black belts in karate. Really what's happening to me? It's like,

since Alice came into my life, I can, feel, people's emotions. Creepy. I REALLY need to ask her out.

BPOV

After I was got out of that torture chamber, aka Alice's room. I headed straight to my house as quickly as possible in my truck. I quickly went

inside. I ran up to my room and quickly grabbed nail polish remover that I had bought anticipating Alice. It took an hour to get it all off my nails

and toes. After that, I quickly rubbed off ANY makeup on my face. Then I took a shower, washing the gunk out of my hair. I then changed into an

NCIS t-shirt that said You know, **that's what I like about Mossad.** Our training? **Your modesty**. (season three kill Ari part2 Tony is Bold Ziva

regular) I grabbed two roses from the bouquet in my room and ran to my truck. I ran outside as quickly as possible and went to the graveyard. I

had some unfinished business to attend to.

Mysterious POV

Ugh Bella Swan is SO two minutes ago. Edward deserves someone better, someone NOW. Someone like …me. Watch out Bella Swan, Edward

Cullen is as good as mine.


	12. Betrayel and things you will never know

JPOV

Today is the day. Alice here I come, please don't turn me down. I need you. Much more than you know.

Apov

"_Alice, I want you, and only you. Will you go out with me?""Of course I will!!!" _Wow, I never would have thought, I mean, who knew that his voice could be _useful_! Get out of my brain!!! I quickly threw on a dark red tank top which looked good with my pale skin and black short hair. I threw on some dark wash skinny jeans, grabbed a multi colored paint splatter purse and high heeled gray boots. (Not UGGs less fat boots that hug her leg.) I ran to my car and speed off to Rosalie's house. "Nice outfit Alice." Rosalie was wearing a long light blue ruffle shirt with a black belt on her waist, black leggings under, and high heeled high tight black boots. "You to Rose." We drove to school and ignored the stares we always got, hey, it comes with the job. "Hey Alice." "Hi Jasper." This is it. "I was wondering if you maybe, want to go out with me." He looked so scared, it was kind of funny. "YES YES YES!!!!!" Rose slipped her camera into her bag, good old sibling blackmail. We kissed and everyone went "AWWWWW" Except for Bella who rolled her eyes. Life was going well, almost perfect even. What's going to go wrong? _Wouldn't you like to know? Too bad, until you become fully fledged, I control me. MWAH MWAH MWAH!! LOVE being EVIL. _Like I said, ALMOST perfect. _Oh shut up, I'm going to help you in the future. _Well then, I guess I shouldn't call you annoying voice inside my head anymore. Do you have a name? _Ziva, my name's Ziva. But who I am is not important, for now anyways._

MYSTERIOUS POV

**(I know giving her identity away on Halloween. GHOST NOISES dun dun dun dun.)**

My plan was all set, now all I needed was to approach Rosalie. Alice didn't give out dirt, Rosalie did. They were friends with Edward because of Jasper. "Hi Rosalie." "What do you want (insert name here)." "I need some info on Bella, I'm on the school newspaper this year and I'm sure you l know ALL the dirt on her." "Of course we do… WOW, Bella was a dancer; this just keeps getting better and better.

Annoying Voice in Alice's head POV (From now on she will be named Ziva italics is when she's talking to Alice like in the Alice's POV)

Why did she ask my name! I mean really, I don't have time to talk to her. I need to start on Edward and Jasper. You see my name is Ziva, and I'm the vampire put in charge of powers. I select certain people and build up their power during their human life. When there vampires, they don't need me anymore. Alice is a very special case, I really like her. She's… interesting. I think that once she is a vampire I will reveal her identity. Yes I am an actual person, I control all people. I have every power ever, and yes, I control the Volturi. When I was human I had full form of all my powers including speed, hearing, and strength. Back then when my dad was alive and deputy director David, I worked for Mossad. I was assigned as an NCIS liaison, four years later, I quit. I promptly gave my dad a heart attack and he died. He hadn't told anyone about my resignation, and before I knew it I was deputy director, than director of Mossad. I had made the best friends anyone could ask for at NCIS. When McGee hacked into Mossad I had to sign the order to kill Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, and their new probie Jessica. Abby is now a vampire and helps me out. I'm sure you're DYING to know. How did I become a vampire? That's a story for another time NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mystery person POV

I walked with Rosalie up to Alice. Rose hates the little ditz as much as I do. She explained to Alice, a fake story that we came up with together; Alice doesn't like destroying people, even her worse enemy. That's why it takes two people to run a school, the bright, sunny shine person in the front, and the bitch that does the dirt work in back. "Alice, this is Tanya." "Hi Tanya!" Just like that, I was in.

**I was going to leave it there but, I'm not THAT mean. Kind of, sometimes, OKAY, OKAY I AM!!! Give me a break.**

Continue Tanya POV

"HI Edward." "HI Tanya." "I have been waiting for this for a long time." "What do you me-"I cut him off with a kiss, going deeper and deeper. Until Rosalie let Bella in and she ran like the little girl she is. "And THAT'S how you play with the big kids." I whispered into his ear and walked out of the room. Bella Swan-Terminated. Justice is sweet.

Rosalie

Okay, so getting Bella back was cute for like, a day. That was until she started to take Alice away. That is NOT cool. When she left who stitched Alice up, ME, who talked her through her first break up, ME, not her ME. Who was going to pick up the pieces when she left, again? ME!!!! Alice was out with Jasper. "Bella, he's in here, he has a surprise for you." "What is it Rosie?" Ugh, that HORRIBLE nickname. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She frowned; her expression was always on her face for the world to see. The world can, and will attack you if they know how you think, how you feel. She still hates when people surprise her. "Okay he's right in there." She watched for a minute than ran out, I followed her. "Bella, what's wrong?" "I-I s-s-aw him k-k-issing that whore." Wow I didn't know Bella, sweet innocent Bella, was capable of that kind of language. "W-what would you do Rose. If someone you t-thought you loved, kissed someone else." Here we go, my turn. "I would run, I would make him miss me, and come back later." "Rose, I'm going back to Phoenix."

APOV

"Cynthia." "Yeah Allie." I looked at the little girl and decided to trust her. "I have a secret for you, one that you can't tell anybody." "I'm FIVE Alice, I can keep a secret." "I hear voices in my head, they tell me things, like in twenty seconds, and the power will go off." _**Twenty seconds later BLACKOUT**_ "MOMMY." "Yes darling." "It's Alice, she's hearing voices inside her head and they tell her things." "Go back to bed Cynthia dear and send Alice in." OH SHIT "Alice mo-." "I HEARD, yes mother." "Back your bags, you're going away for a while." "Where." "Somewhere where it will be to the world you're dead." "WHERE?" "An asylum, now GO" Why Cynthia, why. I'm not telling anyone, well I will tell Jasper, and Rosalie. They need me. Bella's gone, and I know Rose is responsible. But I need them right now, more than anything.

**OMG, it's not like I've been planning that from the beginning anyways. Hey, does anyone actually read these. I am not adding another chapter unless I get at least 10 reviews. The next chapter will be in the future. Yes, the annoying voice in Alice's head, IS Ziva David from NCIS and so were those other characters. BEST SHOW EVER!!!!!!!!! So please review I am REALLY upset about the lack of reviews. It makes me sad inside!!! At first, I wasn't going to make the voice inside Alice's head a REAl person, well vampire, but whatever. REVIEW**


	13. When life slaps you, well its real funny

**Sorry I have had writers block and I'm in a show right now and b-ball is overlapping with soccer and yeah. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

APOV

It was the dead of night and I was in the car. I didn't tell Rose, and I didn't tell Jasper. My mom made me write an awful note. She's trying to make it look like I committed suicide, like I'm dead. I don't know why she's so afraid of me. I'm not a freak, I'm still Alice. No one will ever know, because truthfully, I don't think anyone will want to. I dragged my three suitcases. "Cell phone miss." I cried as I handed over my I-phone, my life. I was dragged over to a room with two beds, one bare, mine. I looked back to say goodbye, but my mom was already gone. The coward. When I looked again I saw another girl sitting on the bed crying. She seemed about five years old. "What's wrong sweetheart." "I-I-I wanna go home now, mommy promised." I remembered she was in here for the same thing I was. "SHH sweetheart, I don't know if mommy's coming back, but I'm here. Alice Brandon at your service, here to be a friend, not the enemy. Because I can see the future too." "Really!! My name Elizabeth but you can call be Liza!!" With that I knew that I had to stay strong, for Liza, she was now my friend, my family, and a way to keep me alive.

Rosalie POV

I hadn't been able to get Alice on the phone last night so I was walking to her house. I walked in without knocking; this was my home s much as hers. When I walked in her mom was slumped in her chair crying. I picked up a piece of paper that said in Alice's scrawl.

Dear friends and family,

I am writing to explain this, why I killed myself that is.

Cynthia- You was a good sister up until lately and I used to love you. Now I can't look at you. I am sorry

Mom- You are one of the larger parts. You don't listen when I talk, it's like I'm there as an actress and you're paying me to keep up my cheerful façade.

Bella- You are also a large part. You left and left me and Rose broken, I'm not sure if I would ever truly forgive you. But then you leave again, after I had welcomed you back, welcomed you home…

Jasper- I'm sorry, you were one of the good things in my life. Every time I was with you, or even with you, it felt like I was healed. You made me feel whole, but I can't escape, when you leave it comes back, it always comes back. I just can't stand it, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me, I didn't deserve you, and you don't deserve this.

Rosalie- My true sister, my friend, and anything else that I needed you to be. You were also one of the best things that have ever happened to me. You took care of me. When Bella left you were there to pick up the pieces, when I needed a dress for prom, there you were. I'm sorry I needed to leave you. In my closet I have hid something for you, jasper, and Bella, go, hold up my legacy, don't leave me to be forgotten.

Love,

Alice

I broke down crying next to miss. Brandon. It was all HER fault. If little Miss Swan had just stayed in Arizona NONE of this would have happened. I reached for my phone and dialed his number; he needed to hear from me. Not his parents that don't give a damn. "Jazz, I have some bad news…"

JPOV

I was just stepping out of the shower and was getting ready for me and Alice's date. I would take it slow; I knew that Alice might be a little unsure. She was raised with the idea that relationships at a young age never work out. I wasn't. I knew that she would be the only one I ever loved, the one I would marry. I pulled the ring that was my mother's from my hiding place. No I am not telling you where it is. Emmett and Edward have been trying to get at it for years. _She is the words that I can't find How can the only thing that's killing me Make me feel so alive And I couldn't speak I couldn't breathe to save my life All of my chances swim Like sinking ships This time it's it I'll drown or make her mine._ My ringtone, the one I picked out with my Alice in mind. "Jazz I have some bad news." "What is it Rose." "I am going to say this quick than rush over to your house. 'mcomingnow." I dropped the phone without hanging up. I walked to my bed and sat down. No, this can't be happening. I fingered the ring in my pocket before passing out wishing that I hadn't waited.

Bella POV

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger _"Hello" "You're a real bitch you know that right." Well, that's certainly the best way to start a conversation. "Exuse me." "Alice is dead Bella. Your one of the reasons she killed herself." "Who is this?" "Your worst nightmare Bella, you took away my best friend. I'm going to make your life a living hell all the way from Forks." "Who is this?" "Rosalie." Well, that's great.

Carlisle POV

I was working my shift at the asylum. I couldn't go home. I couldn't face my family with my new pale skin and eyes. The face of a vampire. A new girl was coming today, about Jaspers age. She claims to have visions of the future. She was roomed with Liza, a five year old girl with the same problem. I was going to check in on them. I entered the room and saw Liza and the other girl had her back to me. "Hi doctor Cullen!!!" I smiled Liza was always happy to see me. I heard a gasp and the other girl turned around. "Alice…."

**I know exactly where this story is going, I just need to get there. VAMPS HAVE ENTERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace, Love, ALEC he is really hot**


	14. IM BACK well kind of

**Okay I'm so sorry but I can't continue this story anymore. I have found a new source of inspiration, and that source tells me that this story sucks. From now on I'm going to be posting one story at a time, for maximum inspiration. Well, I don't want to leave you guys totally hanging so here is the ending to Double identity.**

Carlisle doesn't tell the family that its Alice until he gets her out. By that time he has full control over his vampire side and reveals what he has become to the family. Everyone but Edward flees, ashamed and confused. Edward is changed by Carlisle and soon after Esme comes back and is changed too. I turns out that she had finally gotten pregnant but had a miscarriage and instead of flinging herself of a cliff came back to Carlisle.

A couple months later Rosalie has become so vain and Emmett leaves her. When Rose meets Royce King, she thinks things are finally turning out right. That is until his friends watch him rape her. She is found by Carlisle and Edward, they both don't realize who they are talking too until Rose is told by Edward that she is the most vain and inconsiderate person ever. There had been only one person that had ever talked to her like that. The next night she was hunting and found Emmett. He managed to change her back to her old self and they were happy.

Jasper joined the army and hen Alice was walking the beach one night James changed her. When she was changed she lost all memories of her past and wandered alone. Jasper was found by Maria and then fled with Peter. They meet at a dinner, he knew who she was, but she didn't know who he was. After her vision of the Cullen's Alice and Jasper chased them down, and they were a family again.

That leaves Bella. After Jasper left Maria wandered alone searching for him. Instead she chased down Bella the day he was wearing his old shirt. She ganged Bella, and then Bella killed her for it.

When she finds the Cullen's one look into those deep new golden eyes made Alice remember her past. When they are reunited, Edward and Bella find a little girl in a car crash; she was only a couple months old and looked like she was on her way home for the first time. They named her Renesme. She was dying so Bella bit her once then feeling ashamed sucked some of the venom out. Renesme became the first half vampire.

Then Ziva came back, remember her from chapter 12. Well she came to visit Renesme and gave her the power to transfer pictures into people's heads, and the ability to charm anybody. While she was here the Volturi came. For some reason she liked the pixie. "HEY, I'm a loveable person (insert puppy dog eyes)" Sure, let's go with that." She gave Esme the power of invisibility, Carlisle the power of motivational speaking (aka that one didn't really help that much) Emmett the power of fire, and Rosalie the power of ice. She also took all the Volturi's powers away.

When the Volturi caught wind of Renesme they came with all the guard, planning on collecting Alice, Edward, and Bella. We beat them down to the ground. Now the Cullen's are the royal vampires, whoop de do for them. I will be avenged. Just because little miss Ziva took my powers away doesn't, mean, anything. Watch out Alice, because I'm blond fun sized and ready for action.

**Well that's how this story ends. I'll be writing one of these for Separated too. I've decided to leave off with a little contest. Whoever can guess whose pov this chapter was in will get a spot in my next story!!!!!!!**


End file.
